This invention relates generally to building structures and is particularly directed to a displaceable roof eave structure which permits sun exposure of the outer walls of a building to be adjusted as desired.
One approach to regulating the temperature within a building involves controlling the amount of exposure to the sun of the building. The prior art discloses various devices for adjusting building shade such as awnings and removable slats in buildings employing passive solar heating. Awnings have, of course, proven to be a reliable means for shading the side, or particularly the windows, of a building. However, awnings generally must be taken down when not in use for extended periods such as during the winter in order to prolong their use. This typically involves considerable work and in some cases makes the use of awnings impractical. In addition, the structure of awnings, even of the nonfabric type, is susceptible to environmental damage such as by high winds. The removable slats typically utilized in passive solar heating systems are also generally difficult to remove and replace and thus do not allow for ease of adjustment of building shade.
The prior art discloses various adjustable shading devices. One approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,231 to Bermejo involving a generally horizontal, retractable canopy for covering an automobile. The canopy is displaced in a generally horizontal direction by means of a manually operated rack and pinion combination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,857 to Danford discloses a hinged eave assembly for a sectional or modular structure which permits the eave of the structure to be displaced rotationally upward over the roof for transport in reducing the effective width of the structure to conform with state highway regulations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,545 to Card discloses an expansible awning which may be increased or decreased in width or length to permit it to cover a space of any required size, shape or contour. The structure includes a tubular, telescoping framework for supporting the covering material. By selectively adjusting the length of the various telescoping members, the size of the awning material support frame may be adjusted as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,695 to Hill discloses a knockdown or collapsible structure which includes a plurality of panels formed of plywood and supported upon and secured to a collapsible metallic frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,801 to Mass discloses a movable roof for a garden which includes frameless transparent roof-plates slidably positioned on and supported by a framework consisting of upright and supporting rails. The displaceable roof-plates are positioned in rows which are arranged to slide on the supported rails and when opened can be placed one above the other in uncovering a large part of the area of the garden. A manually operated pulley and rope combination permits the roof-plates to be slidably displaced along an upper portion of the framework for selectively covering and uncovering portions of the garden. All of the aforementioned structures are complex and expensive and do not provide an easily adjusted means for selectively controlling sun exposure on the outer wall of a building structure.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an inexpensive, easily manipulated, and structurally sound means for controlling the exposure of the lateral portions of a building to the sun. The adjustable overhang panel of the present invention may be easily positioned in a fully extended configuration to provide maximum shading of the building as in summer, and may be just as easily repositioned in a stable, retracted position where it is protected from the elements and does not provide any shade for the building to which it is attached.